


Chinese translation on "show your mettle"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "show your mettle"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [show your mettle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296622) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



毅力可嘉　[第3號　葬禮]

在芭拉蒂呆了快一年，孩子決定終身不離海上餐廳；孩子幼稚而頑固，堅信自己是通天曉，於是誓守芭拉蒂，並心懷感激得精神緊張。他一定得證明自己的能力；不論得花多少時間，也得證明老頭的犧牲並無白費；就算得費上一輩子，他也一定得作出證明。

孩子才十一歲，所以『一輩子』這詞夠久了。

十五歲的少年首次買下西服，卻被嘲笑了。他們暗笑道：『小鬼，瞧不起廚師的白色制服麼？你這一身黑，要參加誰的葬禮啊？』

他把那些傢伙踢得說不出話來，緊咬著香煙憤然走開。香煙已經不再讓他嗆咳喘息了，可是西服的袖子還是太長，讓他終究一副小鬼模樣。他恨死了，可是身子不長也沒辦法，這種事急不來。

待他成熟一點、待他強悍一點，他就可以保持帥哥形象、改善身體的條線、讓肩膀更加寬闊；那時候，他愛怎樣打扮也行，要營造可靠睿哲、成熟世故的形象也可以。待他長大就好，這種形象肯定有其可取之處；要是他能相信自己的話，老頭總有一天也會信任自己的。

身穿黑色正裝的男人不適合尋找All Blue，因為這種男人要打理的工作可多了、昂然肩負的責任也太多了。身穿黑色西服的他也一樣，讓夢想永遠沉眠吧，那不再是你的夢想了。

每個早上，他都會一邊把領帶纏上細瘦的脖子、一邊如此反覆催眠自己。

每當他催眠自己時，鼻頭總會發酸。隨著年月逝去，他總算能把催眠自己當成例行公事了；只是，胸腔陣陣緊縮苦澀、彷若墮進無底深淵的眩暈感卻是驅之不去。那是悼念夢想嗎？可是，他從不允許自己過份沉溺其中，所以他也不曉得那是怎麼回事，但那似乎是哀悼逝去的夢想吧。

他盯著西服的細條幼紋，盯著黑色皮鞋映出的冷巖黯光。他一定能做到，常言道『堅持困難放棄易』嘛，他一定可以放棄夢想。

前路漫漫，面前的歲月還是遙遙不見終點。

※

可是。

他們再一次罵他自相矛盾，而他的確是個矛盾的綜合體。

『雨宴』裝潢優雅，而他則是優雅的紳士──只要他願意當紳士的話。於是，他在雨宴內如魚得水，怡然自得地穿過人群，步上賭場階級，然後帥氣的推推鼻樑上的墨鏡，叼著香煙的嘴唇勾起一絲笑意。

『Mr. Prince。』沙鱷的嗓音盈滿怒火憎惡、怨毒鄙夷，卻是正合他意。

嘿，像他這種海賊可是前無古人的，他敢拍胸口保證。

All Blue在等著他來臨，一直都在等著他到訪。

 

END


End file.
